Paranormal Activity Continuation
by S.A.L.T.1
Summary: This is a short introduction that tells the beginning on the story of a kid named Steve that shows how he grew up. If enough comments tells me to continue I would love to reveal the rest of the story in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story that describes the beginning of another paranormal activity. I would love to know your opinions and whether to continue this story or not.

Paranormal Activity Continuation

Steve, a boy whose mother passed away when he was still seven years old, didn't get enough attention when he was growing up, because his dad was always busy to provide the family's income. "Steve!" someone shouted. He walked slowly towards the shout where he saw the antique pot that carried his mother's remaining was broken. "What did you do this time?" Chris shouted scolding his ten years old son.

Chris felt guilty and tried to hug his son when he was just standing there gazing into the wall. A cold breeze made Chris shiver while he was hugging his son trying to comfort him. He looked around to see which window was open. Shockingly there were no open windows.

He cleaned the remaining and tried to hold back his tears. Jumping back into his memory, he remembers the night of her disappearance. It was the autumn of 2007. It was an unusually cold night in Elk City, Oklahoma. He remembers every detail of that day. Starting his day he had his usual hazelnut decaf coffee that Giselle used to make for him every day with cheerful Steve's scream all over the place. She smiled at Chris after staring into his eyes as if she was looking into his soul. After grabbing a bagel Chris headed to work.

Chris drove his modest Hyundai to work, while he actually wanted to buy an Mercedes instead, but preferred compromising for the family. A usual work day it was, until he received a phone call. "Hello" Chris said answering the phone-call wish came from an unknown number. About thirty seconds of silence passed until he repeated saying hello with no response from the caller, yet Chris was able to hear a quiet breathing. After a minute of awkwardness Chris decided to hang up.

A loud noise caught his attention when he was working on his report. "Oh, it's five thirty already?" It was an alarm on his phone that he set up on the time in which he finishes work. Chris saved his report and headed home. When he arrived the first thing that he noticed was the weird quiet atmosphere. "This is unusual" Chris thought. He looked for Giselle, but couldn't find her. He saw Steve sitting on the old oak chair which his mom bought when he was born. Steve was in complete silence. "Where did mommy go?" asked Chris while Steve kept staring in silence at the TV which was turned off. "Hey, answer me!" Chris said in a serious tone. Then grabbed Steve's shoulders and looked into his eyes which were screaming sadness. Chris didn't know what happened, so he left Steve alone until he finds his wife.

He looked all over the place, but he couldn't seem to find her. He continued looking for her until it was midnight. Then he called the police to report about his missing wife. After a week of searching the police told him that they couldn't find Giselle, neither any clue on to where she could be. After a month Chris decided to do a funeral probably because he lost all the hope he had in finding his beloved wife. Since then Steve was unusually quiet. He didn't hang out with his friends anymore. Three years have passed without a smile from Steve. Chris was worried, but couldn't do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed by, Chris noticed that Steve kept having nightmares. He was sure that this is because of the disappearance of his mother. Steve has changed after the incident. He didn't go out as much as before nor be loud and lively as he used to be. He gained a habit of locking himself in his room.  
One night Chris heard screams from Steve's room. He rushed to see what's happening. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Chris decided to break into the room. After a few hits the door broke revealing a messy room which wasn't like that in the morning. Steve wasn't anywhere he could be seen, so Chris looked for him in the closet, the toys box and behind the curtains but couldn't find him. He heard a quiet voice that sounded like Steve. It was coming from under the bed. He carefully approached and looked under the bed. Chris saw his son crouching and shivering, so he grabbed his hand and pulled him out from under the bed. He asked him what was wrong with him, but terrified Steve didn't even say a single word. Chris slept with his son trying to comfort him even though he had no idea what was going on.  
The next morning he went to work exhausted, because he didn't sleep well last night. When he got to work, he noticed that he forgot his presentation that was supposed to be presented on the meeting at 1 o'clock. He drove back to his house and grabbed the CD in which he had his presentation, but as soon as he tried to open the door to head back to work he heard a sound of something breaking. He looked in the kitchen and found Steve with a bruised arm. He didn't ask him what happened, because he knew he will get the same response, silence.  
He took Steve to the hospital to get him examined. The doctor told him that it's nothing serious. "It's just a normal bruise caused by the impact of falling down" the doctor said. Chris thought about it and wondered how Steve got the bruise even though there are no heights in the kitchen that he might have fallen from. He drove Steve to his school and then went back to work. Chris as a caring dad couldn't focus on his work while his son is going through such a horrible situation. 


End file.
